


Back To Black

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been less than 24 hours since Kurt left to New York. It's already killing Blaine that he can't just go up and see Kurt any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Black

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Back to Black**

_'We've only said goodbye with words, I died a hundred times.  
You go back to her, and I go back to black.'_

  
Sometimes, when you've hit your deepest low right after reaching the highest high, the only thing closest to therapy that really works is listening to sad music and bawling your eyes out. Nothing was ever achieved with tears, Blaine knew this like no one else, but crying was sometimes all there was to do when heartbreak felt so strong.  
  
It's been less than 24 hours and Blaine already missed Kurt like crazy.  
  
It's been only a couple of hours but Blaine already missed Kurt by his side. He missed being able to take him on dates, he missed being able to just go up to Kurt and  _be_ with him. There would be no more random after school stops at the Lima Bean, no more stargazing, at least for the mean time. The distance was already killing him.  
  
But he had to be strong.  
  
He had to be strong for his man because Blaine knew why Kurt had left. He had left because he didn't belong here. Kurt had left to start a life for himself and Blaine in New York, so very far away, in the full knowledge that he had to leave his lover behind to fend for himself because they wanted a future they had always dreamed and spoken of. In this knowledge, there was hope that flared up in Blaine's chest, but sadness as well. Who knew when he'd see Kurt again, hold him? He'd encouraged Kurt to go, he had been the one to help Kurt pick out his clothes and he'd been the one to force himself not to cry. They were good, they were solid. Blaine truly believed that Kurt was his soulmate and that nothing could break them up.  
  
After all, the only thing that would make Kurt leave would be cheating. Blaine wasn't planning on doing that any time soon - why else would he allow himself to cry like this over Kurt? Bllaine had been told he had a nice face and yeah, he could sing alright. At Scandals, plenty of men had been checking him out.  
  
But none of them were Kurt.  
  
And Kurt won't be around for a long time.  
  
Blaine checked his phone again. Kurt hadn't landed yet. Kurt had promised to text as soon as he'd land, and it couldn't be any longer before he would. A paranoid thought crossed Blaine's mind, the thought of terrorists, the thought of a corrupt pilot.  
  
He shook his head to himself as his breath hitched. He was all alone for now, for the time being. No real friends to fall back on, he had forsaken the Warblers just to be with Kurt in his senior year. The members of the New Directions were nice, but no one truly understood Blaine. Not in the way Kurt did.  
  
_Don't think about it. It's for the best. It's for our future. Kurt will be fine - he is the stronger one, he promised me he'd wait for me. He'll show me New York and we'll go on dates, we'll catch up for lost time and it will be great. It will be everything we ever dreamed of._  
  
Blaine firmly believed that for as long as he kept on repeating this, it would become reality. Come on, this is Kurt he was talking about. Kurt was pretty much indestructible, right...? No worries.  
  
The screen of Blaine's phone finally lit up, but instead of a text, it was a phonecall. Blaine shot up and smiled when it was Kurt's picture he saw when he picked it up and he sniffled and rubbed the tears off his cheeks, forcing himself to smile even brighter though no one was around to see.  
  
'Hey, sweetheart,' Kurt's kind, gorgeous voice sighed on the other side of the line. Blaine still got butterflies in his stomach whenever he talked to Kurt. He had decided that they would never go away. Kurt would always find new ways to put them firmly back in place.  
  
'Hey, Kurt,' Blaine dumbly replied. Yes, he believed in Kurt.  
  
They'd be fine.


End file.
